spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
These are a list of characters (actual or fanmade) appearing on SpongeBob Squarepants and/or its fan series debuted in 1991, and spin-offs debuted in 1999, during the hiatus after the premiere of "Lost At Sea" on November 20, 1998. Main (fanon) *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - The main character, present since the debut of the fanon series in 1991, and Nick's series in 1999. *'Patrick Star' - SpongeBob's goofy friend. *'Squidward Tentacles' - The main character of the spin-off, The Squidward Files, making debuts in the original show. * The Notorious B.I.G - He was gunned down in a Drive-by March 9, 1997. * [[Mr. Krabs|'Mr.' Krabs]] - A greedy crab who only seems to only care about money, and is the father of Pearl. * Big l - The main character, spin-off, and Squidward's childhood friend, made debut in the spin-off of The Newhills City, He was gunned down in The Krusty Krab February 15, 1999. *Bubbles the talking dolphin:Is a character from CC and the movie sponge out of water. *'Jervis Tech' - Another main character. His debut was in the episode The Human. He is very knowladgeble to SpongeBob and Patrick. * Tupac Shakur - The main character who was gunned down in a Drive-by September 7, 1996 and died September 13, 1996. Him and Sandy where dating. *'Sandy Cheeks' - A female squirrel from Texas. Sandy wears a space-suit to breath underwater. There's a big rumor that SpongeBob is in love with Sandy. *'Sheldon J. Plankton' - The antagonist of the show. His dream is to destroy the Krusty Krab's business. *'Larry the Lobster' - A buff lobster who is the lifeguard at Goo Lagoon Beach. * Randy Stretch Walker - A fish and lobster who was gunned down September 30, 1995. *'Candy the Thunderdrum' - Patrick's pet thunderdrum. *'Nat Peterson' - A yellow and green fish. He appears in a lot of SpongeBob episodes. *'Tom' - A tan fish. He is a chocoholic as seen in "Person Chocolate" & "MINS XIX". *'Fred' And Blue fred- A brown fish who is usually seen in the background, during times of chaos, he shouts "My leg!" or "My legs..." *'Nancy Suzy Fish' - A female fish with white hair. Another usual Krusty Krab patron. *'Evelyn' - A pink fish who wears a red bikini. As shown in an episode, she has a son named Jimmy. *'Squilliam Fancyson' - Squidward's rival from high school. He is very wealthy and rubs his success in Squidward's face whenever he can. *'The Flying Dutchman' - A ghostly fellow who haunts Bikini Bottom. *'Don the Whale' - A buff whale who is a usual beach-goer. *'King Neptune' - The King of Atlantis. *'Queen Amphitrite' - The Queen of Atlantis. *'Triton' - Neptune's son, he is a prince and the heir to his father's throne. *'Mindy' - Neptune's daughter, she is a princess. *'Esa '- Triton's love interest, she is Aphrodite and Are's daughter. *'Uma TailFin '- Esa's foremer arch nemesis, she is now Esa's friend thanks to Triton. *'Thomas The Tank Engine' - A little steam engine who hates Sandy Cheeks. * [[FutureBob (character)|'FutureBob']] - An evil clone of SpongeBob that lives in the future as a tyrant, but is eventually defeated and never seen again after season 3 *'Po Star '- A character in a fanon series based on Kung Fu Panda. *'Patrick Jr.' - A fanon main character. Appears in "Wi-fi Krab" (1992) *'Bubble Buddy' - A main character in The Bubble Buddy Show, the episode "Bubble Buddy", and made a cameo in "The Above Life" (1994). *'Shiny' - Son of Bubble Buddy and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *'Mrs. Buddy '- Bubble Buddy's wife and also a main character in The Bubble Buddy Show. *'Shubie - '''A main character in SpongeBob Squarepants: The Other Story. Cameo in "Housemates" (1993), "Singing Pat" (also 1993), "Nicktoons Battle" (1994), and "Punishment" (1995). *'Cashie - Mr.Krabs' cash register''' *'SpongeSue SquarePants '- SpongeBob's wife who is a lawyer & likes to sue bad guys (including Man Ray). The main reson she married SpongeBob is because he makes her laugh. *'Nickolas Star' - Patrick's older brother. *'SpongeBecca RhombuSkirt '- A female Sponge that makes her debut in the season 2 episode "To Love A Sponge." Debatable whether she or Sandy is SpongeBob's love. First appeared in Season 2's "To Love A Sponge " and will be a main character Season 3 onwards. *'Sammantha Star' - Patrick's big and older sister. *'Herb Star' - Patrick's father *'Margie Star' - Patrick's mother * Seth Hamm - Antagonist of the fanon series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Seth is a human who lives across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick with his brother, Caleb. He is best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. He works as a waiter at the Krusty Krab and goes to Mrs. Puff's Boating School with SpongeBob. * Caleb Hamm - A main character of the fanon series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Caleb is a human who lives across the street from SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick with his brother, Seth. He is best friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. Like Patrick, he does not attend any school and does not have a job. Bikini Bottomites * Gus - '''A cameo character in "SpongeBob Squarepants". Appears in "Whales Tales" (1996) as a cameo and in the "Sponginator" (1997) special * s. He made a breif cameo in New Years special (1998). * '''Chey - a green, tall fish who appears as a Bottomite in Season 10 * Dsun-Tee - an orange fish that starts appearing in Season 10 * Barbara - a fish who works for the Bikini Bottom News. * Bob - a Bikini Bottom News anchorman. made a cameo in "SB vs. Ronald McDonaled" (2001). * Charlie - A short blue fish with a red swimming suit. His name is revealed in "Hocus Pocus". * Dale - A fish that plays badminton at Goo Lagoon. He was arrested in the episode, "Ditchin'." * Dave - A orange fish who received roses from SpongeBob in "Valentine's Day". He made a ten-second cameo in "Micro-Squid" (1992), overhearing Squidward's yelling. That was also his first appearance. * Billy Fishkins - A blue anchovie with black hair we * aring a tuxedo Bikini Bottom High School student who Pearl and her gang seem to like. * Brian Flounder - A Bikini Bottom High School student. *'Grandma Squarepants' - SpongeBob's grandmother. Appears in the pilot, "Shadow" (1991). * Frank - a red-orange fish that wears a light blue shirt. * Gina - One of Pearl's friends. * Hans - an enormous arm clad in a navy blue officer's jacket with gold trim. His arm appears occasionally to move SpongeBob, or to attempt to eat Mr Krabs. He has a German accent. Seen in "Suds", "Imitation Krabs", "Model Sponge", "T * he Battle For Bikini Bottom Video Game" and in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. * The Hash Slinging Slasher - a ghost made up by Squidward to scare SpongeBob when they were working the "Graveyard Shift" together. According to Squidward, he was a fry cook who accidentally sliced his hand off and replaced it with a spatula, and that when he was hit by a bus he was fired at his funeral. Therefore he comes back to the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night to exact his revenge on all within. In the night when the scary story starts to become true, the dark shadowy figure with a spatula in his sleeve turned out to be a fish looking for a job. *'Jack' - nicknamed "Angry Jack." He owns a store that sells snail shells. He appeared in the episode, "Shell Shocked." * Janet - Fake mother to Patrick. She and Marty came to Patrick's house for Starfish day thinking they were Patrick's parents. * Jess - A green fish who wears a purple shirt and blue shorts. He is a regular Krusty Krab customer. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Jimmy - A student at Mrs. Puff's boating school as seen in "Hall Monitor". It is unknown whether or not he is the same Jimmy as above, Evelyn's son. It is likely that this is true, since he was seen sitting with her in "Squid Wood". His earliest appearance was in "Ripped Pants". * John - a bald fish who is Nancy Suzy Fish's boyfriend. * Judy - One of Pearl's friends. She was mentioned in a few episodes. She was at the prom in "The Chaperone" where a hotdog flew into her hair. * Lenny - An anchovy fish who is one of Mable's husbands. He is a regular customer at the Krusty Krab and is seen in downtown Bikini Bottom. His name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". Mable slapped him in "Have You Seen This Snail?". * Mable - an old lady in a wheelchair. Her name was revealed in "The Two Faces of Squidward". * Mailfish - Delivers the mail in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob chats with him in "Procrastination." He is annoyed by SpongeBob, just as Squidward is. * Marty - fake father to Patrick. He and Janet realizandy is SpongeBob's love. * hey do not have a son when Patrick's real parents come. * Mayor - a flounder who is the Mayor of Bikini Bottom. Opens unfinished bridges ("Doing Time") and attends snail races ("The Great Snail Race"). He is a flounder with grey eyebrows and mustache, wearing a black tux and top hat. * Monroe Timmy - an orange fish who is the son of Tom and Mable. * Officer Nancy O'Malley * Perch Perkins - The on the street Reporter for'''andy is Spongebbob's love. * '''Bikini Bottom News. * R.R. -''' Sandy's ex-boyfriend from Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels. Not much is known about him, except he's a mysterious grey-squirrel who is seeking revenge on the group his ex joined. He is known to be greedy, talented, and evil. He crossed is moral event horizon when he murdered a character. * '''Sally - A Krusty Krab customer. Her name was revealed in "Good Ol' Whatshisname". * Shubie - A pink fish who is married to Sandals and has seven children. * Tina * Tyler'Sandy is Spongebbob's love. *'Drifter - A sponge that looks like SpongeBob, but with black hair. *'Patar (Prehistoric Times)' *'SpongeGar (Prehistoric Times)' *'Sqoug (Prehistoric Times)' *'Primate Sponge (Prehistoric Times)' *'Prehistoric Starfish (Primitive Star) (' *'Prehistoric Times)' *'Rebecca Rechid '- Nat Peterson's Childhood Bestfriend who is his love interest. *'Terrance Henry Stoot' - Rebecca Rechid Lovers. *'The Queef Fish Sisters' *'Hugh J. Fishnate' *'Wendy Squarepants' *'Daisy Shinding' *'Annie Bubblebottom' *'Randy Bubblebottom' *'Heidi Star' *'Mark and Milly' *'Mr. & Mrs. Argyle' *'Maurice Fishington - '''A Male fish who goes to Bikini Bottom Academy (Middle School lives at Bikini Bottom Academy) he's very popular. He usally makes fun of dorks and talks with friends. It is seen that he got int *o a lot of fights. He has a crush on SpongeBob's Sister Chanel. *'Billy Jr. Fishington - Maurice's twin brother. He is gooder that his older brother and is moderately popular He is very nice. minus making fun of Mr.Krabs As he got from grandfather. He is friends with Sandy. *'''SpongeBillyBob SquarePants- SpongeBob's youngest brother *'Quincy' - A Bankier he works as Bank Cashier/Bank Boss and House Taker and Hotel Worker Bikini Bottom High School * Julie * Marcia * Angela - She likes Brad. * Brad - Which Angela likes. * Octavius Rex - Pearl's ex-boyfriend * Cryptospridium Alter Egos, Things and Others *'Girly TeenGirl' - A femabatable whether she or Sandy is Spongebbob's love. *'oundPants - '''SpongeBob when he wears round pants. *SketchBob Squarepants - SpongeBob's sketch form. *'Penny - Penny is SpongeBob's friend. * Chip * Used Napkin *'''Plate * *Beary - SpongeBob's teddy bear. *Confess-A-Bear - Another one of SpongeBob's bears. He's seen in "The Pink Purlioner". He is Beary's cousin. *Ms. Nibsy - Another one of SpongeBob's bears. *Patty (Krabby Patty) - A krabby patty that SpongeBob dated for at least 6 hours. *Ed Star - Patrick's cousin. *Patrick Not-Star - A starfish in "Hide and Then What Happens". *Mr. Shwiner *nge." Debatable whether she or Sandy is Spongebbob's love. Fan Made-Characters *'Junping Zau '- a friend of Jervis Tech. He is another human that will re-animated to appear in the upcoming show Jervis's Life. * [[Mr. Scallops|'Scallopy "Mr." Scallops Pearly']] - an character in SpongeBob Show! * Dr.Krabula * Buzz the Shark *Emo Bubble Buddy *Mr. Margill *Patrick's Tutor *The Ancient Fishyptans *Jervis's Siblings *Jervis's Mother *Nurse Joy *Cheer Bear *Love Bear *Care Bear *sensei krabs *'Eric SquarePants' *'Richard Star' - Patrick's cousin from New Kelp City *'Jake SquarePants' * Nico Cheeks *Share Bear *SquareBob SpongePants *Sherlock Sponge *SpongeBill *SpongeRoad BrownPants *Spongesquare Bobpants *Jimmy *Spongette *Tina SquarePants *Darth Vader *Patrick 2 *Dan *Floppy *Tom Peterson *Sponge Buddy *Starfish Buddy *Worm Buddy *Crayon Buddybatable whether she or Sandy is Spongebbob's love. *Moon Buddy * Bubble Buddy Jr. *Sun Buddy *Mars Buddy *Martion Buddy *George Washington Buddy *Coral Buddy *Seaweed Buddy *Algie Buddy *Penny Buddy *Box Buddy *Hamburger Buddyt - A female Sponge that makes her debut in the season 9 episode "To Love A Sponge." Debatable whether she or Sandy is Spongebbob's love. *SpongeBob Buddy *Mr. Wiggles *Joey Star *Mike Star *Jacobson Star *Richard Star *Karia C. Star *Mort Star *Lucy K. Star *Kentron Star *Marlin C. Munney (Or Mr. Munney) *Fack Lack *e whether she or Sandy is Spongebbob's love. *Brad Star *Cooper Star *Layne Star *Owen Star *Eddie Star *Eddius Star *Py Star *Peter Star *Monroe Star *Grandma Star *Grandpa Star *Billy Bob Star *Tad Star *Freddy Star *Billy Star *Bill Star *Ben Star *Bo Star *Annie Star *Anna Star *Sam Star *Pat Star * Henry Star *Fi-Fi Star *Benny Star *Maya Star *"Big" Tim Starebatable *Tim Star *Uncle Larry Star *Larry Jr. Star *Aunt Betty Star *Uncle Bill *tar *Aunt Alexis Star *Alexis Jr. Star *Jordan Star * Percy Star *Uncle Ben Star *Uncle Bob Star *Aunt Elle StarSponge." *Caveman Patrick *Caveman SpongeBob *Caveman Squidward *Patrick Jr. Star *Pat Star (Patricks Son) *Sue Squarepants *Jacob Star *Jake Squarepants *Squarepants SpongeBob *BobSquare PantSponges *BobSquares PantSponge *SquareSponges PantBob *CheeseBob SquareMan *The Penguin *Alexis *Jimmy *That guy from the comercial *Mr. Krabs' unamed platypus *Squidward Jr. *Sea Monster *Krabby Patty Steve *Miranda Fishgrove *Sea Monster *KKK *Olly Krabsa *Barnacle Bob - Ex mayor of Ice Cream City *Mr. Finn - Principal of Abc University Susie krab *Crystaline Abbeder- a 1000-year vampire girl from the Nether that Luigi says "is foxy figureatvly and literally". She appears in SpongeBob and Mario in ''Minecraft ''(with th''e ''Yogscast!), and debuted in the episode "Evicted!". *Hunson Abbeder- Crystal's father and ruler of the Nether. He first debuted in the episode "It Came From the Nether". *Robert P. Abbeder- Crystal's 999-year old brother. He first appeared in the episode "The Joust". Unlike the other Abbeders, Rob lives in a cave in the Overworld (the one? obviusly? ''labeled? '"KEEP THE F***ING S*** OUT!!!!!".' *Aaliyah Williams-SpongeBob's friend.she is very nice to everybody.she is 17. she is the younger sister of Darwin Williams. *Darwin williams-he is very getto.he is 19. His older brother of Aaliyah Williams *unknown uncles aunts sisters cousins brooklyn-italian brothers brothers great great great great great great great great great great great great grampas great great great great great granmas evil twins twins mutinal aquantinces b****s brothers sisters cousin of SpongeBob (mentioned). *PAON Major Sherrif Mark Walnburg. *PAON Ofiicers 1-43575 1/2 *PAON Officer 43575 1/2 2 * BLACKMAN * BENNY * BEN Real Life Characters *William Shakespear *Leonardo da Vinci *Kobe Bryant *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Thomas Jefferson *LeBron James *Paul Lavere *Thomas Edison *British Narrator *Colonists *Sir John A. Macdonald *Markus "Notch" Persson *Katy Perry *Devon Bostick *Adam West *Mark Zuckenburg Colors Here is the color chart of the characters SpongeBob, Nathaniel, Stanley, Kingston - bright yellow (Kingston's Belly is purple) Patrick, Sister Sam, Mr. Star, Mrs Star - light pink Sandy - bright brown (her belly is light beige) Sqwidward - light turquoise Mr. Krabs - Light cardinal (he was crimson in the original seasons) Pearl Krabs- bright grey Mrs SquarePants, Grandma SquarePants - amber Mr. SquarePants - dark tan Mrs Puff - light beige Gary - red, pink, blue and green Fred, Tom - olive green Rally - cardinal (his belly is darker tan) BLACKMAN BLACK BENNY RED BEN BLUE Spongefan04 teams *The Krabby Patties *The Chum Sticks Taking Over characters *'Robots''' **Bob **JellyBot **Gzlorb **Liam **PlanktonBot *'Main protagonists' **SpongeBob SquarePants **Patrick Star **Sandy Cheeks **Eugene Krabs **Squidward Tentacles (surprisingly) **Larry Gallery Gopatrick.png Kttc.jpg Gary's School For Squidward.jpg Sally Cheeks.png Fhhbubg.jpg Deadkjjb.jpeg Imreallyreallyreallysurprisedtitle.png New Year Snail.png SBISM.png Patrick .jpg|Patrick Star Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fish Category:Networks